Okitegami
Okitegami is a character song by Kirika Akatsuki in Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX. This song never heard in the anime, along with other songs such as Sora e..., Hōkago Keyholder, Junpaku Innocent and SENSE OF DISTANCE. It was released on August 26, 2015 within the fifth GX character song album. Credits *Composer: Noriyasu Agematsu *Arranger: Haruki Mori *Lyrics: Noriyasu Agematsu Audio Lyrics Kanji = ピーカンの空見上げ　わかったのデスよ にじ、かぜ、じかん、以下同文が 涙目にしみるデス（デデデース） まんまるの地球–ちたま–は とても広大で 生きるという喜びも 辛さも教えたのデス 真っ赤な（顔をしてぷるぷる） 自爆ダッシュ（半白目ぷるぷる） デデデデース（デデース）デデデデース（デデース） 爆死（デース）嫌（デース） （だから書くデス） 「拝啓、かみがみのみなサマ なんとかおねがいデス 時を戻して欲しい…の 起き毛紙デス（ＴДＴ)」 ララララー（Lalalala）ララララー（Lalalala） みんなでー（Lalalala）おいのりするデス ハッ!？もし時間サマが お戻りになれば ごはんを食べる 回数だって 超量産ファイヤー!？（デデデース!？） そしてあの優しく 包んでくれてた あったかい手「おかえり」の手 また感じられるデス…ね！ なにする（ものぞ！あのお手紙） 世界を（巻き戻す歌がある） デデデデース（デデース）デデデデース（デデース） 呪文（デース）うりゃ！(デース) （叶えたまえデス） 人は反省の数だけ 成長してくデス 「うわあ!!｣と眠れぬ夜でも …あたし以下…デス (　；∀；) ララララー（Lalalala）ララララー（Lalalala） みんなでー（Lalalala）せめて歌うデス やばいデース（もう三番の歌詞デス） やばいデース（もう２行使ったデス） デデデデース（デデース）デデデデース（デデース） デスが（デース）多い（デース） （手は抜いてないデス） 「拝啓、もうさいごにしたいデス この歌で供養デス みんなで歌って終わり 置き手紙デス（´；ω ；`）」 ララララー（Lalalala）ララララー（Lalalala） みんなでー（Lalalala）おいのりするデス ララララー（Lalalala）ララララー（Lalalala） みんなでー（Lalalala）ラストもうー回 ララララー（Lalalala）ララララー（Lalalala） ララララー（Lalalala）『ありがとう』なのデス |-|Romaji = Pīkan no sora miage wakatta no desu yo Niji, kaze, jikan, ikadōbun ga Namida me ni shimiru desu (De de dēsu) Manmaru no chitama wa totemo kōdai de Ikiru to iu yorokobi mo tsurasa mo oshieta no desu Makkana (Kao wo shite purupuru) Jibaku dasshu (Han shirome purupuru) De de de dēsu (De dēsu) De de de dēsu (De dēsu) Bakushi (Dēsu) iya (Dēsu) (Dakara kaku desu) "Haikei, kami gami no mina sama nantoka onegai desu Toki wo modoshite hoshī...no okitegami desu" Rarararā (Lalalala) Rarararā (Lalalala) Minna dē (Lalalala) Oinori suru desu Ha!? Moshi jikan sama ga omodori ni nareba Gohan wo taberu kaisū datte Chō ryōsan faiyā!? (De de dēsu!?) Soshite ano yasashiku tsutsunde kureteta Attakai te "okaeri" no te mata kanjirareru desu...ne! Nani suru (Mono zo! Ano otegami) Sekai wo (Maki modosu uta ga aru) De de de dēsu (De dēsu) De de de dēsu (De dēsu) Jumon (Dēsu) urya! (Dēsu) (Kanae tamae desu) Hito wa hansei no kazu dake seichō shiteku desu "Uwa~a!!" to nemurenu yoru demo ...Atashi ika...desu Rarararā (Lalalala) Rarararā (Lalalala) Minna dē (Lalalala) semete utau desu Yabai dēsu (Mō sanban no kashi desu) Yabai dēsu (Mō nigyō tsukatta desu) De de de dēsu (De dēsu) De de de dēsu (De dēsu) Desu ga (Dēsu) ōi (Dēsu) (Te wa nuitenai desu) "Haikei, mō saigo ni shitai desu kono uta de kuyō desu Min'na de utatte owari okitegami desu" Rarararā (Lalalala) Rarararā (Lalalala) Minna dē (Lalalala) Oinori suru desu Rarararā (Lalalala) Rarararā (Lalalala) Minna dē (Lalalala) Rasuto mō ikkai Rarararā (Lalalala) Rarararā (Lalalala) Rarararā (Lalalala) "arigatō" nano desu |-|English = Looking up at the pecan sky I know it Rainbows, wind, time, minor languages I'm soaking in my teary eyes (D-D-Death) The perfectly circling globe is very vast And the joy called living taught me of happiness Trembling (You made a red face) Your white eyes trembled (Into a self-destructing dash) D-D-D-Death (D-Death) D-D-D-Death (D-Death) I'm a detestable (Death) bomb victim (Death) (That's why I'll write it) "Dear all of the gods somehow please I wish time would rewind...from my hair raising death" Lalalala (Lalalala) Lalalala (Lalalala) With everyone (Lalalala) so pray Ha?! If Lord Time could return it I could eat my meal countless times too Is it a super massive fire!? Or (D-D-D-Death!?) And then I can still feel that warm hand That "welcome back" hand that covered me gently...right! That farewell letter (Is nothing to be afraid of) There's a song that can (Rewind the world) D-D-D-Death (D-Death) D-D-D-Death (D-Death) It's a spell (Death) oh wow! (Death) (That'll grant it) With a number of reflections people grow Even on sleepless nights with an "Uwaa!!" I'm just under that Lalalala (Lalalala) Lalalala (Lalalala) With everyone (Lalalala) at least let me sing It's a bad death (It's already the 3rd verse) It's a bad death (I've used another two lines) D-D-D-Death (D-Death) D-D-D-Death (D-Death) There are (death) many deaths (Death) (We shouldn't take out our hands) "Dear me, I still wanted to do this at the end of this song will be our service Everyone sing with me till the end of our farewell letter (´? Ō?`)" Lalalala (Lalalala) Lalalala (Lalalala) With everyone (Lalalala) so pray Lalalala (Lalalala) Lalalala (Lalalala) With everyone (Lalalala) it's the last one Lalalala (Lalalala) Lalalala (Lalalala) Lalalala (Lalalala) "Thank you"